Whispers of the Blade
by starannie14
Summary: A secret war is taking place in the underground world of Kyoto. Kenshin is an assassin fighting to prevent a madman from gaining control of the city as well as the entire country. Kaoru is in the midst of all this somehow but you'll just have to read to
1. A Brewing Storm

Author's Note:  
  
Hi! This is my very first fanfiction ever so try not to be too brutal! Although, constructive criticism and advice is always appreciated!  
  
The story is about a secret war going on in Japan that ordinary people don't know about. However, secret underground organizations, such as the one Kenshin belongs to, all know about the war. Some of these organizations are involved in the war while others remain neutral. The war is taking place in order to prevent an extremely powerful terrorist group from taking over Japan. That's pretty much the gist of the plot, although, I have yet to reveal exactly how Kenshin and Kaoru are involved in it. (  
  
The story is an AU (alternative universe) and is going be dark. Aside from Kenshin and Kaoru (who are the main characters), many other characters from the Rurouni Kenshin anime make an appearance.  
  
That's about it so I hope you enjoy the fic, and please review afterwards to give me some feedback on what you thought of it! Thanks!  
  
~starannie14  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to me. (  
  
Chapter One: A Brewing Storm  
  
Kaoru shivered as she stepped out onto the street and into the chilly night air. The street was dark with only a few street lamps lighting her way. Brushing a few dark strands away from her face, Kaoru headed down the street.  
  
Kaoru was on her way to work at the Akabeko. The Akabeko was a popular nightclub in Kyoto and was always bustling with customers. Kaoru only got a job there because she needed the money. Badly needed it. Quite frankly, Kaoru didn't really enjoy working there even though the pay was decent and Tae, the owner of the Akabeko, and the other waitresses were all really kind to her. Kaoru simply hated wearing the tight waitress uniform she was forced to wear every night. It caused the attention of too many customers and several times a night, Kaoru would have to firmly, but always politely, tell a customer to get their disgusting hands off of her butt. Sometimes, when it had been absolutely necessary, Kaoru had to personally 'escort' a man out of the club.  
  
Kaoru also did not enjoy working at the Akabeko for its crowdedness. Every night, the club was packed full of people. There wasn't a single moment when Kaoru wasn't busy either serving a customer or working at the bar. The club is especially full on weekends, and today being Saturday, Kaoru expected the club to be more packed than usual. She always had to mentally prepare herself before working on a Saturday.  
  
'Work hasn't been as horrible as usual, though, especially since that handsome redhead..' Kaoru blushed a slight shade of pink. She had seen a particularly 'interesting' customer a few days ago while working at the club. She was working at the bar at the time when she caught a glimpse of him as he was disappearing into one of the meeting rooms at the Akabeko. Interesting was certainly an understatement for this man. Kaoru first noticed him because of his flaming red hair. His hair was long and a deep crimson and was pulled up into a high ponytail. Although the man's hair was beautifully long and silky looking, it was his eyes that drew Kaoru the most to him. His eyes were a peculiar shade of amethyst tinged with specks of amber around the edges of his pupil. While his intense gaze frightened Kaoru, she was still drawn to the sense of mystery they held.  
  
The swirl of amethyst with amber in his eyes was a startling contrast against his sea of blood-red tresses, but Kaoru found that they suited him somehow. His presence was another thing that drew Kaoru's eye to him. The man was not very tall, hardly taller than herself, but somehow, he seemed to radiate an immense sense of power. The sheer strength of his aura was terrifying, yet Kaoru found herself more drawn to that than anything else about him, which utterly confused her. Shaking her head, Kaoru shook the thought from her mind as she continued down the street.  
  
'I really didn't want to work tonight,' thought Kaoru as she sighed. 'Especially since two years ago from this day..' Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want the memory to surface again after she had tried so hard to keep it in the darkest crevice of her mind. It was just too soon, too painful. But almost as if it had a mind of its own, the memory forced itself to surface in Kaoru's head. Kaoru had no choice but to allow the memory to flood her thoughts once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaoru, hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
Kaoru smiled to herself as she heard her father's deep rumbling voice calling her from downstairs. This evening, the two of them were supposed to meet their neighbors, the Setas, for dinner at the new restaurant in town. Kaoru was really excited because she had heard from her friends that the new restaurant, Sakura Blossom, was supposed to be really good.  
  
Quickly pulling her long midnight tresses into a ponytail, Kaoru hurried downstairs to meet her father.  
  
"I'm ready to go now," announced Kaoru as she entered the entrance hallway. Her father was standing near the doorway waiting for her.  
  
Kamiya Koshijiro chuckled. "Took you an awfully long time to get ready. Trying to look nice for a certain someone perhaps?"  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red. She knew that her father was referring to Seta Soujiro. She and Soujiro, the Seta's only son, had been friends all of their lives while living next to each other. It wasn't until recently, though, before she realized her feelings for Soujiro. It was only a small crush on her best friend but Kaoru's father knew everything about his daughter and constantly teased her about it.  
  
"Let's go dad, we don't want to keep the Setas waiting," came Kaoru's reply as she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh right. I won't bring it up anymore." Kamiya Koshijiro smiled warmly at his daughter. He knew that she was trying to change the subject. "I'll go outside and get the car warmed up. It's quite chilly outside."  
  
"Alright, just let me go grab my coat," replied Kaoru as she went to the closet to get her winter coat.  
  
"Arggg, where is it," exclaimed Kaoru as she scratched her head in frustration while looking for her coat in the closet.  
  
"Aha! I found you!" Pulling out her favorite navy blue winter coat, Kaoru quickly shrugged it on while heading towards the door. Just then, she froze.  
  
'Something's wrong. I can feel it.' Kaoru dashed forward and out the door onto her front lawn. Ahead of her was a scene that caused her blood to run icy cold through her body.  
  
In front of her eyes was her father lying in a pool of dark crimson blood. His blood. Blood that was still seeping from the deep wound in his side that continued to feed the widening pool. Kaoru ran towards her father.  
  
"Father, what happened? Who did this to you? Are you going to be alright," cried Kaoru as the words all came out in a tumble. Tears began filling her large sapphire eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, my daughter. You're the only thing I have left in the world ever since your mother died all those years ago. I.I just want you to know that I love you and always will."  
  
The tears began to spill from Kaoru's eyes. They streamed down her face and a few drops landed on her father's face. Kaoru didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Kaoru. Koshijiro's voice slowly became softer and softer until Kaoru had to lean in close in order to hear his words. "And.beware.."  
  
"Beware of what," Kaoru exclaimed as she slightly shook her father's shoulders.  
  
"Beware of the flames.."  
  
"The flames? What do you mean by that? What are the flames?" Kaoru began to sound frantic now.  
  
"I love you, Kaoru. Always remember that." Koshijiro reached a hand up to caress his beloved daughter's face for the last time before his eyes slowly closed, and his hand fell limply to his side.  
  
"Father.no.don't leave me.," Kaoru shakily whispered. "Please don't leave me! I need you!" But it was already too late. Koshijiro was already gone.  
  
"No.no.," whispered Kaoru as the tears continued to stream down her face. Not knowing what else to do, Kaoru threw herself upon her father and cried like she had not cried since her mother had passed away.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. It wasn't good for her to start thinking about that again. Especially since she had just recently began recovering from her father's death.  
  
After his death, Kaoru had immediately packed up and left Tokyo. She just couldn't stay there anymore. The place was full of her father's memory. It simply hurt her too much to stay there.  
  
So Kaoru left her father's dojo in the hands of the Seta family and left one week after her father's death. They had been very supportive of her throughout the entire ordeal and had tried to help her as much as they could. That night when Kaoru's father had been murdered, it was the Seta's that found her and called the police.  
  
Kaoru was very sad to leave them, especially Soujiro. They had been best friends all their lives. But Soujiro had promised her that they would meet again someday.  
  
"So you've made up your mind to leave Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes, my decision is final." He had pulled her into a tight embrace then.  
  
"You have to promise to come back and visit me. Take care of yourself. I know that we'll see each other again someday but I'll miss you just the same."  
  
"I promise, Soujiro, and I will miss you as well."  
  
"Goodbye, Kaoru. Stay the funny, strong-headed, intelligent girl that is my best friend."  
  
Kaoru had smiled then. After giving Soujiro one last embrace, Kaoru stepped onto the train. Hoping to start a new and better life free of the pain and sorrow that continuously haunted her.  
  
Thinking about Soujiro caused tears to mist over Kaoru's eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away with her hand. 'It just wasn't meant to be, I guess.'  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru heard a faint rustle behind her. Turning around quickly, Kaoru adjusted her eyes to the gloomy darkness of the alley behind her.  
  
"Who's there," Kaoru called out.  
  
Two figures emerged from the shadow of the alley. They started to slowly approach her.  
  
Kaoru froze. Her arms and legs simply refused to move. 'Take it easy, Kaoru. If they come any closer, just run for it.'  
  
As the two dark figures continued to lurk closer, Kaoru turned on her heels and prepared to run for it. Just then, one of the figures leaped forward and grabbed her around the waist with one hand and putting their other hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt the hot breathe of the man holding her captive on her neck. The sensation sent chills up her spine.  
  
"Trying to get away, are we," came a deep raspy voice. More like a hiss than anything else.  
  
The other figure walked to the front of Kaoru. Kaoru noticed that he was wearing a pair of small round glasses on the bridge of his nose. His long silvery hair cascaded down his back in a low ponytail. More than anything, Kaoru was startled by his eyes. The man had intense dark chocolate eyes that bore into her own azure ones.  
  
"We certainly cannot have you running away, now can we, darling?" The man spoke is a deep yet gentle tone.  
  
"After all that trouble to find you." His eyes continued to bore into Kaoru's. "We need you and Shishio certainly won't be happy if he found out that you had gotten away again." The man was moving closer and closer to Kaoru as he spoke until their noses were practically touching.  
  
"Gave us quite the slip after leaving Tokyo so soon after your father's death. We should have been able to get you that night if it weren't for those meddling neighbors of yours. But we finally found you again."  
  
Kaoru gasped. 'Who were these men? What do they want with me? How did they know about my father?'  
  
As these thoughts were running through Kaoru's head, Kaoru noticed that the hand had left her mouth.  
  
"What do you want," she asked, trying as best as she could to keep her voice steady.  
  
"All in time, love, all in time." The man was so close now that Kaoru could feel his breathe tickling her face.  
  
Suddenly, a cloth was pressed to Kaoru's face and it wasn't long before she plunged into the deep dark abyss that beckoned to her.  
  
So what did you think? The next chapter is going to be a lot more exciting. The plot is going to be revealed and the rest of the main characters are going to make their appearance. This chapter is pretty much just an introduction to the story. I've got some pretty interesting plans for the future so stay tuned! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
I still need lots of advice on writing this since I pretty much have no experience so please review and tell me what you think! All suggestions will be taken into consideration.  
  
Thanks everyone!!! 


	2. Eyes of Fire

Author's Note:  
  
Hey! I finally got the second chapter up!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!  
  
I said that all the main characters will be introduced in this chapter but I decided to hold off on introducing everyone until the next chapter. This is another chapter that primarily sets the scene for the main plot.  
  
Things are a little slow at first but the pace picks up around the middle of the chapter, and a lot of surprising things are revealed.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story so far!!!  
  
Reviews are always appreciated because they give me feedback on what you guys think about the story!!!  
  
~Starannie14  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to me.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Eyes of Fire  
  
Kaoru's senses slowly began to flood back into her body. For some reason, she found that she couldn't move. Her body simply refused to do what she told it to.  
  
Finally able to control her body again, Kaoru slowly opened her heavy sapphire eyes. The sight that greeted her caused her to gasp in surprise.  
  
She was lying on a spacious futon in the middle of an extremely large room. The room appeared to be even larger with its high rounded ceiling. Depicted on the ceiling was a lovely mural of the stars and the night sky.  
  
The room itself was decorated entirely in various hues of blue. The walls were painted a light sky blue. In contrast, the carpet was the darkest color of blue that Kaoru had ever seen.  
  
To the left of the futon was a set of leather couches all in the shade of navy blue. A large mahogany table was set in the center of the arrangement of couches. Situated on the table was an intricate indigo vase that held lovely blue bellflowers.  
  
To Kaoru's right was a large cherry oak wardrobe. The door next to it, Kaoru guessed, must be the bathroom.  
  
At last able to move her body again, Kaoru tentatively crawled off of the futon. She noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes as she was when she was kidnapped.  
  
Shielding her eyes from the bright rays of light that streamed in through the large windows, Kaoru walked towards them to find out where the house was located. Looking out, she saw that she was in a fairly large house situated at the edge of a forest.  
  
Kaoru certainly did not like the look of the forest. Its trees were large and foreboding, and the forest itself permeated a darkness that sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. Despite the large amount of sunshine, it seemed as if the forest has its own barrier again the sunbeams. Not a single ray of light could be seen from the forest; it was entirely dark inside.  
  
Suddenly, the door to Kaoru's room banged open. Startled, Kaoru quickly jumped around. She was faced once again with the man who had captured her last night.  
  
Smirking, the silver-haired man slowly ambled over to where Kaoru was standing frozen in place.  
  
"Didn't think that you would wake so soon, my dear," drawled the man. His dark tone sent shivers up Kaoru's spine.  
  
"Who are you," asked Kaoru.  
  
The man smirked again as he noticed the slight tremor in Kaoru's voice.  
  
"Of course, how rude of me. I am Yukishiro Enishi at your service." With that, Enishi elegantly bowed to Kaoru, all the while keeping his piercing dark charcoal eyes on her.  
  
Suddenly having found her courage again, Kaoru glared at Enishi.  
  
Enishi raised an amused eyebrow at the girl's sudden change in attitude.  
  
"Now that I know who you are, would you kindly tell me why you kidnapped me and brought me to this place?" Kaoru spoke in a steely tone as she continued to glare at Enishi.  
  
"Oh, you'll know everything in time, my darling. But right now Master Shishio requests your presence."  
  
Kaoru remembered hearing Enishi mention Shishio's name last night but who exactly is this 'Master Shishio.'  
  
"If you'll follow me, Master Shishio is waiting," Enishi drew the words out slowly as he held his hand out to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru glared back at Enishi defiantly showing him that there is no way she would ever willingly touch him.  
  
Eyes glowered in distaste, Enishi pretentiously turned around and began heading towards the door.  
  
Kaoru quickly followed Enishi curious to meet this 'Shishio' and hoping to get to the bottom of all this.  
  
Enishi led Kaoru up staircase after staircase and through numerous long winding hallways until Kaoru's head was spinning from all the twisting and turning they had done.  
  
After turning one more corner, the two finally reached a set of massive oak doors.  
  
Upon reaching the doors, Enishi quickly pushed one of the doors open. Holding it open for Kaoru, he silently gestured for her to enter the room.  
  
Walking towards the door, Kaoru hesitated before stepping over the threshold to pass into the room. In truth, she was a little frightened of meeting this 'Master Shishio,' as Enishi addresses him. Not one to be easily intimidated, however, Kaoru quickly swallowed her fear and hurried into the room.  
  
The room Kaoru entered was about three times as large as the room she came from. Decorated in gloomy hues, the room radiated a powerful sense of darkness.  
  
Along each wall leading to the front of the room stood a row of men all dressed in black and holding some sort of weapon. One of the men, a young man with yellow hair that stood up like the end of a broom, gave her a wink. Kaoru glared back in response.  
  
At the front in the very center of the room sat a large throne. The throne wasn't very beautiful. To Kaoru, it was positively hideous. The throne was a dull gold with the heads of various demons jutting out from it. Just then Kaoru noticed the man reclining in the throne and all thought was thrown from her mind.  
  
The man on the throne was wrapped completely in bandages. Nothing could be seen of his body except for a few tufts of hair sticking out from the top of his head and his deadly blood-red eyes.  
  
At first, Kaoru couldn't believe that the man's eyes were truly red. She had seen some strange colored eyes before, but none of them were even comparable to the scarlet shade of the eyes of the man before her. His eyes seemed to burn almost as if they contained fire in them.  
  
"So this is Kamiya Kaoru. You look just like your mother. As you have probably already guessed, I am Shishio." The man spoke with a dark and steely tone.  
  
Kaoru stiffened. "How do you know my mother," she asked as calmly as she could.  
  
Shishio laughed at her question. "Who wouldn't know your mother? She was one of the loveliest women in all of Japan. Pity that she had to die, though."  
  
"What do you know of my mother's death?" Kaoru's voice was barely above a whisper now, and her face had turned stark white.  
  
"I know of your mother's death because I was the one who ordered her murder. Being the wife of one of the men who so often stood in the way of my dream, he must be warned somehow, and what better way to warn him than to brutally murder his beloved wife?"  
  
"You killed my mother.." Kaoru sank to her knees, her eyes welling up with tears. The news was just too much.too much to handle.  
  
"Of course, and it certainly had the desired effect. Your father quit working for the Choshu organization immediately after your mother's death. He was determined to prevent his one and only daughter from falling to the same fate."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head, covering her eyes with her bangs. Staring blankly at the floor, she sat still as Shishio continued to speak.  
  
"Your father was very skilled with the sword. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is one of the most powerful sword techniques around. We were initially planning to use him to fulfill our goals but he had to go and make that silly vow to never kill again. Apparently he got the idea that it was his killing in the first place that got your mother killed. He was determined to forget his bloody ways so that he may provide his little daughter with a normal life. However, since he is dead, that's why we need you to help us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We need you to use your father's sword technique to help defeat our enemy, the Choshu organization. We tried to get you two years ago but your father got in the way. He managed to wound Enishi without a weapon and that's why you had slipped from our grasp. Of course before Enishi left, he dealt your father his dying blow. It took us two years since that day to find you again and we will not let you go this time"  
  
"But I don't know my father's sword technique. I've never even used a sword in my life. I only know how to use a boken a little bit."  
  
"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, my dear. You don't need to learn Kamiya Kasshin Ryu through practice. All you must do is read this scroll." Shishio held up an ancient looking scroll with a blue emblem engraved on its seal. "This scroll will teach you all that you need to know to master the technique."  
  
"Then why don't you just read it yourself?"  
  
"That's because only a member of the Kamiya family can learn this technique without going completely insane. And you being the only member left of the Kamiya family, I have no choice but to use you."  
  
Enishi brought the scroll over to Kaoru and handed it to her.  
  
"Why should I help you anyway? You're an evil man, and all nothing that you do can ever be good."  
  
"But you see, you have no choice. If you don't help me, I will kill everyone important to you. Like that Seta boy perhaps? Or that Tae and Tsubame you work with."  
  
Kaoru lowered her head. There really was no way out of this; she would have to do as he bid.  
  
Unrolling the scroll, Kaoru buried herself into reading it. Almost immediately, techniques began filling her head.  
  
Picking up the sword Enishi set beside her, Kaoru began to practice the movements with fluent grace. Soon, she began moving faster and faster until she was nothing but a blur.  
  
As Shishio watched his newest assassin, his eyes began to blaze maliciously.  
  
'Soon Choshu will fall to the power of the almighty Shishio and nothing, not even Battousai, can stop me from fulfilling my destiny!'  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Just to clear a few things up, what happened between Shishio and Kaoru's father was that Kaoru's father was one of the top assassins for Choshu. Shishio didn't like that he kept interfering with his plans so he killed Kaoru's mother to warn her father to stop getting in his way. Kaoru's father left Choshu after his wife's death and vowed to never kill again because he thought that it was his fault that Kaoru's mom had died, and he didn't want Kaoru to die as well. He just wanted her to live a normal life.  
  
Later on, Battousai joined Choshu, and he was undefeatable. In order to defeat him, Shishio wanted to use Kaoru. Shishio originally wanted to use Kaoru's father but his vow to never kill again had caused some of his skills to diminish. Shishio thought about kidnapping Kaoru and forcing Kaoru's father to help him in return for his daughter's safety but decided to use Kaoru instead since she would easier to manipulate as well as more skilled than her father after she reads the scroll. (Enishi stole the scroll from Kaoru's father after the two fought.) That night when Enishi went to get Kaoru, Kaoru's father saw him and knew that he was here to get Kaoru. The two fought, and Kaoru's father managed to wound Enishi but just before Enishi left, he severely wounded Kaoru's father causing him to die. Enishi couldn't finish his task that night because he was terribly wounded at well.  
  
That's pretty much about it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it might take a little while since I'm pretty busy these days.  
  
Hopefully I'll be able to get it up next week.  
  
Until next time! 


	3. Midnight Encounter

A/N:  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been incredibly busy lately. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and REVIEW PLEASE! (you know you want to :-D)  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me yadda yadda...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Battousai!"  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Katsura is holding a meeting in the conference room right now, and he wants you to be there!"  
  
"I'll head over there right now."  
  
Kenshin sighed after the man left and started heading towards the conference room. He always dreaded the meetings Katsura forced him to attend. He was simply Katsura's assassin, nothing more. It didn't make any sense to him why Katsura would require him to attend a meeting for important officials only. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to go anyway because Katsura specifically asked him to attend the meeting.  
  
Walking briskly, the short but well built red head quickly made his way towards the conference room. The inn the Choshu organization stayed at was very spacious, so Kenshin actually had to walk for a while before finally reaching the conference room.  
  
Just before he reached the room, he heard rising voices that clearly indicated a heated debate was taking place within the room.  
  
"I object! That assassin has already taken down too many of our men already! We need to do something about him!"  
  
"We already lost too many men to him! We can't afford to send anymore men to their deaths!"  
  
"Ah, Battousai! Please come in!"  
  
Kenshin had reached the entrance to the conference room at that point but had not entered the room. He merely did not want to interrupt the discussion at hand, which had gotten very interesting. He had heard about this other assassin that was killing the men of Choshu and its allies by the dozen. He himself had never come face to face with this mysterious new assassin but he often wondered whom he could be. Obviously, this man was extremely skilled with the sword.  
  
Katsura, always observant, had seen Kenshin lurking by the door, however, and quickly called him into the room. Kenshin was used to Katsura calling him Battousai. He figured it was meant to keep his true identity a secret.  
  
"My fellow comrades, may I introduce you to Battousai. Battousai is my most prized assassin, and if anyone can help us in this dilemma, it is him."  
  
Kenshin inclined his head towards the men in greeting. He was never one to talk and mostly kept quiet. "I'm sure that you're well aware of Makoto Shishio's newest assassin. He has been a threat to us for about two months now. Nobody knows exactly who he is or where he came from or what sort of technique he uses. The technique that he practices is quite unlike anything anyone has ever seen before, or so I am told," continued Katsura in his deep calm voice. He knew that Kenshin was not much of a talker.  
  
"Men who have fortunately escaped after catching sight of this new assassin have recalled him to be a merciless killer. He strikes without a sound and kills without mercy. We can no longer tolerate him to continue on a killing spree of our men, and that's why we asked you here today, Battousai. We need you to stop this assassin before he kills too many of our most important men. Will you assist us?" At this point, Katsura's warm brown eyes had settled on Kenshin's sharp amber ones.  
  
Kenshin knew that Katsura was silently pleading for his help and simply nodded to show his assent. Afterall, he had taken care of many targets before. This new assassin would be no different.  
  
"Very well. You will be joining a small group of our men to accompany Shinsaku Takasugi to the west side of Kyoto tomorrow for a very important meeting. Takasugi is going there to meet with one of our most important allies, the Oniwabanshu. I am positive that the assassin is going to attack tomorrow night. Shishio will not allow such an important meeting to take place. You must keep him safe, Battousai."  
  
"I will."  
  
With that, Kenshin turned and left the room. He will personally see to it that Shishio's newest assassin will no longer be of any trouble to the Choshu organization. He will not fail Katsura, not now and not ever.  
  
Kaoru was walking through a beautiful sakura tree grove. The pink flowers were in full bloom and the petals were slowly drifting towards the ground. The sight took her breath away.  
  
Walking happily through the grove, Kaoru felt the soft petals fall onto her body. They were everywhere, in her hair, on her shoulder, and covering the light yellow kimono she had adorned that day.  
  
Smiling blissfully, Kaoru closed her eyes and began to twirl around with the sakura petals dancing all about her.  
  
Suddenly, an odd aroma drifted to Kaoru's senses. 'That's weird. That's definitely not the aroma of the sakura blossoms. I wonder what that could be.'  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Kaoru froze at the sight before her. She was not covered in sakura blossoms as she had thought, instead, she was drench in blood.  
  
The thick dark liquid was all over her body. The blood was oozing down her once lovely kimono and dripping off her long dark tresses.  
  
Kaoru tried to scream but the sound was stuck in her throat.  
  
The sakura petals themselves have turned a deep crimson and were showering down upon her. No matter where she ran, she could not get away from the shower of blood.  
  
Her eyes were covered in blood now making it impossible to see. Falling to her knees, Kaoru tried to wipe the blood off, but to no avail.  
  
The blood had gotten everywhere now. It was in her eyes, in her ears, and all over her face.  
  
Once again Kaoru tried to scream but her mouth was filled with blood. The disgusting metallic taste nearly caused her to puke.  
  
Kaoru was drowning now. She was drowning in the sea of raining blood and slowly it entered her mind as well, engulfing her entire being.  
  
With a gasp Kaoru woke from her dream. Panting hard, she quickly reached over and brought a cloth to her face, wiping away the sweat trickling down her face.  
  
It was the fifth time that month that she had had that same dream. Even now, she can still imagine herself suffocating in the sea of blood. Shivering, Kaoru quickly laid back down on the futon and pulled the covers to her chin.  
  
She was in the same room she woke up in when Enishi had first kidnapped her and brought her to Shishio's mansion. Since that day, she was given this room and became another one of Shishio's 'helpers,' as he called it.  
  
The dreams were a constant part of her life now and she was even strangely kind of used to having them. There was no doubt in her mind as to why she had those dreams. It was due to her killing...  
  
After reading the scroll and learning her family's secret technique, Kaoru had become a master of swordsmanship. None of Shishio's other men could even come close to defeating her and she quickly became his leading fighter.  
  
Kaoru thought back to the first time she was made to kill, to slaughter. She had not wanted to, being a person with a kind and pure heart but again, Shishio threatened to kill her loved ones. With no other choice, Kaoru had done the deed. It was two men who were carrying a message to Katsura of the Choshu organization. What surprised her the most was that she killed them swiftly and without any mercy even though it was only her first assassination. It almost felt as if she was an entirely different person while she was killing.  
  
Shishio was currently fighting a war to control all of Japan with Choshu and its allies, and Kaoru was sent to do his dirty work. She felt like a pawn in his sick little game and despised every moment of what she was forced to do.  
  
Since that first time she had killed, she had greatly hardened herself. She was no longer the innocent and careful girl that she once was. She had become a hard, cold, merciless assassin.  
  
Tears slipped out of her dark sapphire eyes at the thought. She knew that she would never become who she once was ever again.  
  
Soujiro grabbed a few more articles of clothing and threw them carelessly into his makeshift knapsack. He was never one for neatness.  
  
He continued to angrily shove more clothing into his sack. How dare his parents try to control him like that! He should have a say in his own life afterall.  
  
He knew that his parents meant well but ever since he was a little boy, they had always tried to control his life. Well, he had had enough! He was going to join in the war no matter what his parents said.  
  
Besides, ever since Kaoru left, there is nothing to keep him here any longer.  
  
Kenshin shivered as a cold breeze swept through his body.  
  
'Damn, it's cold tonight. Of all the nights to be stuck outside.'  
  
Tonight was the meeting between Choshu and the Oniwabanshu, and Katsura counted on Kenshin to get Shinsaku Takasugi to the meeting safely. Although Kenshin always put duty ahead of everything else, he couldn't help but curse at his luck of being stuck escorting Takasugi on such a chilly night. He could almost see his breath turn into little crystals of ice when he breathed.  
  
However, the cold didn't stop Kenshin from constantly being on alert. Katsura had warned him of the assassin's appearance tonight and no way in hell would he ever fail Katsura.  
  
"Do you really think that assassin's going to show up tonight?"  
  
"I have no idea but I sure hope he doesn't. I don't know about you but I have no intention of dying today or any other day until I'm old with a long white beard."  
  
Kenshin mentally scoffed to himself. Some of the men working for Choshu absolutely disgusted him. All they do is brag about how they are involved in the war just to be able to find themselves some pleasurable company. And once the men were truly needed to fight, they were pure cowards.  
  
Kenshin deeply despises men who pretend to fight only to reap in its sinful rewards. He himself fights to ensure a better future for Japan and no other reason.  
  
He also knows that most of the other members of Choshu are frightened of him. The only person who is not scared of him is Katsura. Of course, Katsura is not at all like the rest of the fools fighting in this war. He actually knew what he was doing.  
  
The men are scared of him mostly for his terrifying aura and his striking amber eyes.  
  
The man simply reeked of power and most men are scared off from just sensing his immensely dangerous ki. Others are scared stiff when they catch sight of the assassin's golden orbs that seem to be able to see anything and everything at anytime; the eyes of a ruthless killer.  
  
His cold, stony, impassive exterior have also sent more than one shiver up the backs of men and women alike. The killer appears to have no feelings at all. Few have ever heard him talk and when he did, it was always in a harsh sharp tone that seemed to slice through the air, his face not moving in the slightest.  
  
Furthermore, no one knows his true name, where he comes from, or even his age. The Battousai is a complete mystery to all the men. Not even Katsura knows everything about the Battousai. All that is known is that if a man with dark red hair is seen, be sure to stay far away from that area.  
  
Kenshin personally prided himself in being able to scare the men so terribly. He prefers to simply carry out his duty in peace without any outside interruptions.  
  
All of a sudden, a sharp wind whipped past somewhere near Kenshin. Instinctively, his body tensed, ready for battle, as he searched the area with his bright amber eyes that glowed eerily in the dark night.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly, Kenshin seeked out the area with his ki.  
  
'There, by the trees...' Knowing his ki sensing powers will never fail him, Kenshin rushed towards the trees.  
  
When he reached there, he saw that the battle has already begun.  
  
Though the assassin only appeared a mere moment ago, there were already several dead forms surrounding him as he continued to slaughter the men who stood little to no chance against him.  
  
Running forward, Kenshin caught the blade of the assassin just as he was about to kill another one of Choshu's men.  
  
While running to reach the assassin, Kenshin did not get a really good look at him due to the darkness of the night, but from what he saw, he noticed that the assassin was even smaller than himself.  
  
Although the assassin is small, he is undoubtedly extremely skilled. Kenshin has never seen someone move so fast before. Of course, it did not match his own godlike speed, but Kenshin is still deeply impressed with the skills the assassin is exhibiting.  
  
With the assassin fighting with skill, speed, and confidence, Kenshin knew it would be a good match.  
  
Never did he expect the assassin to turn his face towards him after his block, though, and reveal piercing ocean blue eyes and facial features that could only belong to those of a woman.  
  
'Those eyes, never have I seen such deptless eyes. I could lose myself in those saphire blue pools forever..'  
  
Shaking himself out of a moment of shock and reverie, Kenshin let his defenses slip for a brief second.  
  
Within that instant, the assassin rapidly turned around and attempted to attack Kenshin from the right.  
  
Regaining his composure, Kenshin quickly dodged the attack and dived forward with his own assail.  
  
'Whether or not she is a woman, her life will end here tonight by the blade of my sword...'  
  
A/N:  
  
I've been really busy these days so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but it may be a lot sooner if I get a lot of reviews! =)  
  
~starannie14 


	4. Fiery Embrace

A/N:  
  
Due to contrary belief, I am still alive and writing. I know it's been a really long time but things have been really hectic lately and all the ideas I had for this story just kinda flew out of my head.  
  
So without further ado, the next chapter to "Whispers of the Blade." Dun dun dun! (Yes, I know that that was really corny ;-p )  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin & Co. does not belong to me. I am merely incorporating the characters into a story for my own twisted amusement.  
  
Soujirou listened carefully to the conversation taking place at the table across from his.  
  
"They say she's as skilled as the Battousai!"  
  
"I don't believe it. One has talented as the Legendary Manslayer? As well as a woman?"  
  
"It's true. I heard it with my own ears from Shishio's henchmen. Apparently Shishio's taken up base at that abandoned warehouse near the docks."  
  
Hearing those last few words, Soujirou quickly gathered up his belongings, dropped a few yen onto the table, and left.  
  
He's heard a lot of rumors about this new female assassin that was as good as the Battousai and from the descriptions he's heard, he was positive that it was Kaoru. If this 'Shishio' somehow has Kaoru under his control, then he would just have to pay Shishio a little visit.  
  
'This is it, it's now or never.'  
  
The Battousai fought ruthlessly and Kaoru knew that she was fast running out of energy. If she is to defeat the Legendary Manslayer tonight, then she would have to strike soon.  
  
Crouching low on her haunches, Kaoru's entire body tensed before launching herself forward towards the Battousai, her body gracefully spiraling through the night air as she flew like a seraph.  
  
While spinning, Kaoru's hair had come loose from its high ponytail and was now wrapped around her body in a gleaming dark cocoon. To Kenshin, she looked magnificent. Her eyes sparkled intensely as her brow creased in concentration. She was all fire and beauty.  
  
Preparing himself for her strike, Kenshin eased himself into Battoujoutsu stance, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his katana.  
  
As molten amber met burning sapphire, Kaoru spun one last time as her katana whipped out in one swift fluent motion, gleaming deadly in the moonlight.  
  
Drawing his katana with god-like speed, Kenshin brought it up to counter the assassin's thrust just as it was about to cleanly separate his head from the rest of his body.  
  
Neither budged for the next moment. Both were intent on holding their position.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure cloaked in black charged towards the two fighters.  
  
At first Kaoru wasn't even sure what happened. All she knew was that at one moment, She and Kenshin were in a deadly lock, the next she was sprawled across the damp ground.  
  
Looking above her, she noticed that another figure had taken her place in the struggle against the Battousai.  
  
Clothed in an outfit identical to the one she herself was wearing, the newcomer was a young man hardly taller than herself with hair of the deepest brown possible.  
  
'No, it can't be...'  
  
At that moment, the young man forced Battousai back with his sword. Whipping his katana behind him, Kenshin was able to prevent himself from falling over.  
  
Eyes narrowing at the new warrior before him, Battousai quickly slipped into battoujoutsu stance once again, lips curled slightly in a snarl.  
  
The young man turned his head around, meeting dazzling blue depths.  
  
'It's him...after so long...much too long....'  
  
"Sou-chan...."  
  
The words came out barely above a whisper, but those two words were like the taste of sweet cool liquid to a dying man. From those words alone, Soujirou felt the surprise, the worry, the anguish, the longing behind them. He felt all of her emotions, and all of them were directed towards him.  
  
She was as beautiful as always. The silky strands, flawless complexion, soft lips, and bright blue eyes, all as he had remembered them to be. He wanted to do nothing more at the moment then scoop her up and taste those luscious lips of hers. But with a bloodthirsty assassin standing less than fifty feet away, that would have to wait until later.  
  
Soujirou knew that Kaoru was more than capable of taking care of herself. After he had found Shishio's base, he pledged alliance to the man under the false pretense that the Battousai had murdered his family, and the reason he wants to join Shishio is to get revenge. Soujirou knew that Shishio did not believe him but does not know why Shishio had accepted into his group anyways. Since joining Shishio, he had heard many tales of Kaoru from the other members of Shishio's clan. They spoke of her like she was a radiant goddess; her skill was unmatchable, except for the demon standing before him. Soujirou had hoped that Kaoru would be at Shishio's stronghold but learned that she had been sent out on a mission. Worried for her safety, Soujirou decided to find her and then take her away from Kyoto. Sneaking out of Shisho's stronghold took hardly any skills on Soujirou's part. Soon, he was on his way to save his beloved. He expected to find her, but never did he expect to find her locked in a deadly battle with the Battousai.  
  
The Battousai was no ordinary assassin. He was the legendary manslayer, and he would stop at nothing to kill a target. Glancing back one last time at his beloved, Soujiro charged forward. There was no way he'd ever let her get hurt, not if he was still breathing.  
  
Eyes feral at the sight of the young man before him silently challenging him with his intensive gaze, Battousai growled low in his throat before bringing his katana before him. He had seen the way the newcomer had looked at the girl assassin and knew instantly that the young man was completely in love with her. He didn't bother to find out how the girl was looking back at the black banged warrior. For some reason, he was almost afraid to find out.  
  
Curbing those thoughts to the dark recesses of his mind, Battousai lunged forward this time leaping high up into the air before falling straight down, sword aimed for the tender skin at the base of the young man's neck. Moving with incredible speed, the man quickly side-stepped Battousai's attack bringing his own katana up to swipe at the blurring figure of gold and red coming towards him once again.  
  
Riveting around, Soujirou dodged the attack gracefully but didn't have the agility to counter the feral man's next attack. Thrusting his katana deep into the warrior's stomach, Battousai glared at him for a moment before harshly pulling his sword out. The young man's eyes had widened into saucers. They were so large that for a second, Kenshin thought they might pop out of their sockets. Turning around, Kenshin flicked his wrist sharply, cleaning his katana of the blood staining it while hearing the sound of a body lightly hitting the ground in the background.  
  
Looking up, amber eyes slowly met with terrified sapphire ones. Rising to her feet silently, mouth slightly agape in horror, she let out one terrible cry before rushing towards the fallen man.  
  
"Sou-chan!"  
  
As she lay weeping above the him, Kenshin simply stood there, frozen in place. His heart wrenched for some reason, seeing her cry so fretfully about that other man, the one whom she clearly loved.  
  
Releasing a howl of his own, Kenshin swiftly flew over to the woman. Without even giving her a moment to register what he was doing, he picked her up and ran off into the night, disappearing into the dark shadows.  
  
"My Lord Shishio, I'm afraid we have some rather...er...well...bad news."  
  
Eyes narrowing to mere slits, the words practically dripped like venom from the man's mouth.  
  
"And what would that be, hmmmm?"  
  
Stuttering with fear, the man trembled uncontrollably. Shishio was not known for being merciful.  
  
"I am afraid, my lord, that our prime assassin, Kirei, has been...actually what happened was...she's been kidnapped by the Battousai."  
  
Deciding to just spout the message out in a sudden burst of courage, Kokojo rocked from foot to foot nervously as he awaited his master's response.  
  
Needless to say, Shishio's glare at that moment could have burned the poor man into ash on the spot, but the one who was burning was not Kokoju. Shishio himself was wrapped in a fiery onslaught.  
  
Rising from his golden throne, Shishio's body glowed bright red with the embers that wrapped him from head to toe. Taking a step towards the visibly shaking servant, Shishio's steps burned the floor as he took agonizingly slow steps towards the object of his attention.  
  
Drawing closer and closer, Shishio did not stop until the flames on his body were licking Kokoju painfully on the chest.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me, that the key to the success of my plan has suddenly been plucked away from me by Battousai, my arch nemesis, who works for the same people who would gladly throw me into the fires of hell and WATCH ME FRY?"  
  
At this point, the messenger was practically melting from his fear as well as the fire searing his body. Grabbing the man by the color, Shishio easily threw the man across the room landing against the opposite wall unconscious.  
  
"Enishi!"  
  
Emerging from the shadow near the door, the calm appearance of Shishio's left hand man appeared.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"I want you to find out where Kirei is and then immediately report back to me. I will not be defeated so easily, and if I am going to burn in the fires of hell then I will drag the whole of Japan into the inferno with me!"  
  
"Arggg! Put me down!"  
  
Dropping the struggling woman onto the floor in the middle of the room, Kenshin quickly looked her over.  
  
She was defiantly glaring back at him, eyes sparkling bright with barely contained anger. She herself was a complete mess. The black shirt and pants that she had adorned were wrinkled and stained with mud. Her hair was simply a dark mass of tangles and knots. She looked like she had just been thrown into a lion's pit. In other words, she looked completely and utterly delicious.  
  
Looking at the petite woman lying in front of him, Battousai's amber eyes flashed as his eyes met with those depthless orbs. Seeing that she was still defiantly glaring back, he smirked at her. This one will be hard to tame.  
  
"What is your name," Kenshin asked in a low smooth tone.  
  
"Kirei."  
  
'Kirei...it suits her.' Smirking once again, Kenshin leaned in close to the girl.  
  
"Well, Kirei, from now on you are going to be traveling with me. Without you, Shishio is going to be on his hands and knees begging Choshu for mercy."  
  
"I don't care about Shishio at all! It's the lives of my friends that I care about!"  
  
Her sudden outburst surprised Battousai. 'She's not doing Shishio's bidding voluntarily?'  
  
"What do you mean? Explain." Eyes narrowing into slits, Kenshin's voice was barely above a rumble.  
  
Sighing, Kaoru held back her tears as his gaze demanded an answer from her.  
  
"Shishio threatened to kill all those important to me if I don't help me," Kaoru confessed in a small voice unusual for her. "I really have no choice."  
  
'Shishio, you bastard. Forcing an innocent girl to be your pawn by threatening those she loves...like the man from earlier tonight.' At that thought, Kenshin's eyes narrowed again. He had had many before her, but the thought of another taking the spot in her arms made his blood boil. 'What was it about this girl? Her grace, her beauty, the way she fights...'  
  
Kenshin could hardly control his desires. As he was moving forward to capture those soft ruby reds, a loud bang came from the door to the room.  
  
A second later, the door came crashing down.  
  
A/N:  
  
Yup, it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but it will have to do since I kinda typed it quickly.  
  
So REVIEW!!!!  
  
I really need ideas for where this story is going, and I'd love to hear what you guys think.  
  
Until next time...  
  
annie 


End file.
